1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support devices for securely holding concrete reinforcing rods and wire in a fixed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past support devices for holding reinforcing rods at a particular height in concrete have had several drawbacks. One of the drawbacks has been the inability of the support devices to hold the reinforcing bar at a precise position without it coming out of the support device as forces are placed on the reinforcing bar. It is desired to have a reinforcing bar support device, which can securely hold the reinforcing bar in the support device without it coming out or wiggling around in the support device. The support device should also be stable such that it will not tip over and should have a small footprint at the base.